My Angel
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Amy Rose, una niña menos presiada, solitaria, con padres al borde del divorcio y bullying en la escuela, ella jamas creyo en los angeles, pero esta tarde en aquella lluvia lo conocera a el, tal vez, su unica esperanza para poder apreciar la vida y tal vez cambiarla.
1. Solo te diré

**Solo te diré…**

Era una tarde fría y lluviosa en Mobius, muy diferente a los demás días llenos de vida, los arboles y las flores estaban empapadas de gotas de lluvia pero no solo las plantas estaban empapadas de lluvia, una eriza rosa corría sin importarle lo que sucediera, ya había resbalado y caído un par de veces en su huida pero se levantaba y seguía corriendo, solo quería alejarse de ese lugar.

Siempre odio los engaños, los insultos, su vida, todo lo odiaba, odiaba a sus padres, su hogar, su escuela, su trabajo, por dondequiera que fuera siempre habían burlas, burlas que a ella se le quedaban grabadas en la mente, pero no se daba cuenta de una cosa, en cada lugar al que iba la insultaban, pero no un erizo de tonos azules que solo quería ayudarla, pero por algunas razones no podía y le dolía en el alma verla tan destrozada.

Se maldijo así misma, de nuevo volvió a caer, ya no tenía ganas de levantarse, de correr, estaba cansada ya no le importaba nada en lo absoluto, solo se quedo hincada cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y llorando en silencio dejando que la lluvia la dejara mojada, parecía que tenía una conexión con el clima, cuanto más lloraba… mas lluvia caía.

-Oye… ¿estas… estas bien? – Escucho hablar a alguien frente a ella, pero no quería ver a nadie, no en ese momento, la voz que le hablaba se oía cálida, pero no quería ser engañada otra vez., así que no respondió.

Sintió como esa presencia se sentaba justo frente a ella y el sonido de una sombrilla se hacía presente al mismo tiempo en que la lluvia cesaba pero el frio seguía ahí, no quería saber que era lo que pasaba, solo quería estar sola.

-¿Tienes… tienes frio? – Se volvió a oír aquella voz.

Se oía muy tímido y amable a la vez, pero como dice el dicho, no se puede confiar en lo que oyes, y esa regla la seguía ella muy bien. De la nada sintió un calor abrazador sobre su espalda y brazos, sin querer alzo un poco la mirada algo sorprendida y lo primero que observo fueron unos ojos color verde esmeralda casi como los de ella, la diferencia que veía, era que esos ojos desprendían vida, paz y alegría, y los de ella tristeza y humillación.

-¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto aquel joven con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, el mismo erizo azul que odiaba que la molestaran, que siempre estaba presente cada vez que la herían y le dolía en el alma no poder hacer algo.

-¿Para que saberlo? se que vas a hacer lo mismo que los demás – Quería irse corriendo, pero ya no podía, estaba muy cansada y su garganta le comenzaba a arder por el por tanto que lloro y respiro fuertemente.

-No soy como los demás, yo no heriría a una persona tan especial como tu – Intento animarla, pero ella no parecía responder.

-Así empiezan todos… por favor vete, pierdes tu tiempo – Volvió a ocultar su rostro con sus manos, sentía como las lagrimas volvían a salir y como esa presencia se levantaba, era de esperarse, se iría y la dejaría sola como los demás pero sin esperárselo volvió a sentir aquella presencia cálida ahora junto a ella.

-No puedo dejarte aquí, hace mucho frio y está lloviendo, podrías enfermar gravemente, venga, te llevo a casa – Volvió a intentar animarla con una voz cálida y protectora.

-No quiero volver a ese lugar ni a ningún otro… a nadie le importo donde sea que este – Le respondió.

-Es porque no me vez – Se rio un poco casi murmurando, ella se sorprendió, la dejo confundida.

-¿Qué? – Al fin pregunto.

-Donde sea que estés estoy ahí, siempre te eh observado de lejos, no soy acosador ni nada por el estilo así que no temas hehe – Ella sonrió levemente, le causo gracia, pero odiaba sonreír, nunca lo hizo y era una sensación extraña e indiferente.

-Pero… tu vez como…

-Si lo veo… - Ella comenzó a sentirse mal, sentía de nuevo las lagrimas salir. –…y no sabes que tan doloroso es verlo y no poder hacer nada para detenerlos.- Se volvió a sorprender, ¿que era lo que le estaba diciendo?

-¿Cómo?

-Así es… no es digno que lo diga… pero me gustaría romperles la cara a esos infelices cada vez que te lastiman – Sonrió y rio levemente – seria macabro eso, ¿no crees?

-…eso creo…

-Mira, ¿quieres hacer un trato? – La miro a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Trato…?

-Si, así es, un trato, te acompaño a tu casa, pero yo entro contigo para que no te pase nada malo – Propuso felizmente

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto confusa y algo feliz por dentro.

- Pero a cambio… - Se volvió a decepcionar –… nos tendremos que divertir mucho juntos ¿te parece?

-¿Pero de que está hablando…? – Pensó aquella eriza.

-Vamos, no soy malo, te lo puedo jurar, anda vamos a tu casa, se está poniendo más frio aquí – Dijo abrazándose así mismo intentando hacer calor pero ella no sentía frio, ¿Por qué?

La eriza, confusa, volteo un poco y vio una chamarra de lana sobre ella, la razón por la cual el frio se fue, tal vez era de aquel chico sentado junto a ella sosteniendo una sombrilla amarilla sobre ellos, vestido con una playera blanca con mangas cortas y un pantalón de mezclilla azul además traía una mochila consigo. Volvió a sorprenderse al sentir como aquel erizo la abrazaba con su brazo libre.

-¿Que dices? ¿Vamos? – Insistió.

-…está bien… - Acepto por fin, no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar gritos ni insultos, pero tal vez si valla alguien con ella no los escuchara.

-Por cierto, no me eh presentado, que torpe de mi parte hehe – Dijo algo avergonzado mientras se levantaba intentando no quitar la sombrilla para que ella no se mojara.-… me llamo Sonic, mucho gusto – Sonrió mientras le daba la mano a su compañera para levantarse la cual acepto y se incorporo.

-Hola… yo… soy Amy… Rose – De igual forma se presento.

-Lo sé – Le respondió felizmente - Ven, vamos a tu casa.- Dijo acomodándole la chamarra para cubrirla bien y luego ofreciéndole el brazo para llevarla quien acepto sin más.

-¿Qué quiso decir con, "lo sé"? – Pensaba mientras caminaban hacia su hogar el cual no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban, pero no se daba cuenta que el que guiaba era él y no ella como debería ser.

-Oye, cuando lleguemos ¿que quieres hacer? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé… no hago mucho en todo el día… - Respondió apartando la mirada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes lo decidiremos… oh mira llegamos, que rapidez ha ha – Comenzó a reírse como si le hubieran contando un gran chiste pero ella no se reía, solo se hacía preguntas que surgían mientras estaba con él.

-¿Sabes donde vivo? – Le pregunto mientras miraba el suelo.

-Pues claro Amy ¿si no como te vigilaría? – Le respondió mientras subían los escalones hacia la entrada principal de la casa.

Amy ya estaba de mas confundida, ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? ¿Cómo sabia donde vivía? ¿Por qué dice que la vigilaba? y ahora surgía una pregunta más… ¿Por qué él es quien abre la puerta de su casa?

-Listo, vamos Amy pasa, después de todo es tu casa hehe.- Cerro la sombrilla y la dejo a un lado de la puerta haciendo pasar a Amy quien ya estaba segura de lo que pasaría en cuanto entrara.

Seguramente su padre se estaría emborrachando mientras le gritaba a su madre quien fumaba mientras discutía con él y en cuanto la vieran le echarían la culpa a ella, eso es lo que siempre pasaba, y ese día no sería la excepción.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO DINERO, MALDITA SEA!-Gritaba su padre totalmente borracho sosteniendo una botella de cerveza.

-¡SIEMPRE ME DICES ESA ESCUSA, ESTOY ARTA, ARTA, ¿ME OYES?-Seguía la discusión su madre mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, Amy comenzaba a sentirse mal, pensó que si llevaba a alguien no pasaría. Sonic observo como Amy bajaba la cabeza al ver tal escena.

-Vamos Amy no te pongas así, venga vamos a divertirnos como te lo prometí – Era cierto, no le habían hecho nada, una nueva pregunta surgió… ¿Por qué no los escuchaban?

-Está bien…-Respondió sintiendo como una mano tomaba la suya y subían las escaleras.

-¡Con su permiso señor y señora Rose!-Grito Sonic con una voz calmada pero ellos no lo escuchaban… ¿Por qué?

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación Amy recordó en que condiciones estaba y se puso frente a la puerta para evitar que el la abriera.

-¿Qué sucede, Amy? - Pregunto consternado.

-Mejor no entremos – Sugirió.

-¿Por qué? vamos no te preocupes, si te molesta tanto te ayudare a cambiarlo – La tomo del brazo retirándola levemente de la puerta abriéndola y entrando a la habitación junto a ella cerrando la puerta después de entrar.

Era un cuarto común de tonos fiusha con rosa encima pero las paredes estaban arañadas y tenían algunos golpes, la cama estaba des tendida y había unas gotas de sangre en las sabanas, sus cosas estaban tiradas por toda la habitación, sus estantes estaban casi vacios ya que todo estaba en el suelo, Amy no sabía que decir al respecto.

-Ok Amy, vamos a acomodar esto.-Dijo dejando su mochila al lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué? – Pronuncio muy sorprendida – ¿No te avergüenzas de mí?

-Vamos Amy claro que no, ¿como me podría avergonzar de ti? – Dijo hincado tomando un peluche del suelo el cual sacudió y posteriormente lo acomodo en uno de sus estantes.- Así está mucho mejor.- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Amy quien por primera vez en su vida se sintió… feliz.

Amy sonrió levemente y ayudo a Sonic a acomodar gran parte de sus cosas en los estantes vacios, peluches que tenia, algunos libros y cuentos, uno que otro objeto de decoración, todo lo acomodaron hasta que terminaron para continuar con la cama, cambiaron las sabanas que tenían algunas gotas de sangre.

-Hay Amy deberías dejar de hacerlo – Comento Sonic al retirar una de la sabanas, ¿Acaso el sabía que Amy… se cortaba?

Pasaron 3 hrs arreglando su cuarto, comentaban cosas divertidas y hablaban de algunas cosas mientras arreglaban, la mayoría de las veces Sonic era el que comenzaba los comentarios graciosos, Amy solo se limitaba a sonreír y en uno de esos comentarios rio un poco más fuerte, al fin se sentía feliz, ¿Por qué? Después de terminar Sonic saco de su mochila un ajedrez para jugar.

-¿Quieres jugar? – Le pregunto a Amy.

-Pero… yo… no te vayas a reír…- Respondió Amy.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que… - Comenzó a hablar – No… no se jugar eso…-Espero una burla, aunque sea una pequeña risa, pero no, no escucho nada de parte del erizo, no hizo ningún gesto de burla ni nada, solo la observaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Y? no te preocupes, si quieres yo te enseño – Amy sorprendida acepto que le enseñara y así comenzaron a jugar varias veces.

Se sintió feliz, por primera vez, se sentía muy bien, no se sentía mal, ni triste, se estaba divirtiendo.

-¡JAQUE MATE! por fin te gane Amy, eres buena en esto, haz ganado 4 de 5 jaja – Comento Sonic muy alegre.

-Oye… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Pregunto Amy algo seria.

-Oh, claro lo que sea, dime

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi?... ¿Por qué me ayudas? – Sonic se acerco más a ella.

-Solo te diré… que nunca me gusto verte tan infeliz… solo te diré… que una chica tan hermosa como tú no debe pasar por esto… y también solo te diré… que soy solo tu amigo, no soy amigo de nadie más que tu… solo te diré eso… Amy – Le guiño el ojo con otra de sus sonrisas.


	2. Tu misterio es mi verdad

**Tu misterio es mi verdad…**

Amy POV

Lo sabia… fue un sueño, solo un triste sueño que no es real. Me desperté de golpe, sudaba frio y estaba temblando por experimentar algo que nunca creí sentir… felicidad. Aunque sea en mis sueños pero lo sentí por primera vez, por aquel extraño chico de ojos esmeralda muy sonriente llamado Sonic quien por muy raro que se oiga, sabía todo de mi, tal vez un secuestrador o algo así… pero fue un sueño… ¿o no lo fue?.

Mire a mi alrededor, todo mi cuarto se veía… tan normal y… escombrado, como en mi sueño, ambos escombramos el desastre que tenia, mis muebles ya estaban llenos de varias de mis cosas en lugar de estar en el suelo, mira mis sabanas, no había sangre, sangre que yo misma derrame cada mísero día, no sabía que pensar, ese sueño tal vez fue real.

Volví a la realidad, mira mi reloj que estaba sobre mi escritorio, 6:05, mis clases empiezan en 55 minutos, me levante lentamente y busque mi uniforme para luego bañarme y alistarme para otro día de escuela, pero, por alguna razón… estaba ansiosa de asistir a la escuela, donde muchas veces me humillaron, me dañaron y demás cosas que prefiero no mencionar.

Coloque mis útiles del día dentro de mi mochila y de nuevo mire el reloj, 6:35, aun tenía tiempo de comer algo por lo menor, pero, enserio estaba ansiosa de asistir, es un sentimiento que jamás experimente… al igual que mi sueño.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y en cuanto vi las escaleras sentí miedo, recordé las otras mañanas en que iba a la escuela, mis padres peleándose, uno fumando y otro tomando, no tenía ganas de un golpe esta mañana, pero, me decidí, tome el pasamanos y comencé a bajar los escalones, decidida, seriamente, con el miedo ahí pero no me rendiría, algo me lo impedía, el ultimo escalón, llegue al final y… no hay ruido… ni gritos… ni olor a cigarro… tampoco el sonido de una botella rompiéndose en mil pedazos…

Me dirigí directo a la cocina, no hay nadie, pero, vi un plato con un desayuno servido y una pequeña nota, la levante y la leí, mis padres tuvieron que ir a trabajar pero me dejaron el desayuno servido… que raro, es como si ahora me quisieran o algo así, y como en mi sueño, no hubo insultos hacia mi esta vez…

En fin, comí mi desayuno tranquilamente, lave los trastes y vi el reloj de la cocina, las 6:45, el autobús pasa frente a mi casa a esa hora, tome mi mochila y salí de mi casa para ver que el autobús apenas entraba por la calle mientras alzaba la mano para detenerlo y recordé algo, cada vez que voy en autobús, pasa lo mismo, alguien me hace alguna broma, se burlan de mí, no dejan que me siente, me miran con odio y desprecio, odiaba eso, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, el autobús ya se había detenido frente a mí, tome fuerzas y subí los escalones para luego sostenerme de uno de los tubos del autobús y buscar un lugar cuando…

-Jeje, ahí está la niña rara Jajajaja- Nuevo record, no tardaron nada, todos se empezaron a burlar, yo solo seguí caminando hacia el fondo del autobús.

-Miren, ahora es una pequeña niña de mami consentida, jajaja - Seguían burlándose de mí, intente no llorar, solo seguí mi camino.

-Nadie te quiere admítelo, solo estorbas al mundo, deberías morirte jajaja- Ya no aguantaba más, una lagrima ya quería escaparse de mi ojo y…

-Yo la quiero-Se escucho una voz en el fondo, una voz muy familiar para mí.

Alcé la mirada y vi a aquel chico de mis sueños sentado al fondo donde normalmente o a veces me siento con otro asiento libre, el llevaba el uniforme de mi escuela y su mochila sobre sus piernas la cual dejo posteriormente sobre el asiento de al lado para levantarse y dirigirse hacia mí. Todos solo lo miraron confusos.

- Ven Amy, te guarde un lugar, junto al mío-Tomo mi mano y me ayudo a llegar a los asientos del fondo mientras el camión estaba en movimiento, tomo su mochila y me dejo sentarme para luego el sentarse junto a mí, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

– Toma Amy, es un regalo para ti – Me dijo mientras me mostraba una pequeña caja blanca con detalles dorados en forma de… unas alas… y un moño del mismo color dorado

- No seas tímida, ábrelo – Me sonrió y yo acepte su petición, abrí la caja con cuidado, adentro contenía un pequeño cascabel con una cadena de oro, la tomo y me la mostro bien, era un collar con un cascabel, muy precioso en realidad, se acerco a mí y me puso el collar.

-Sonara cada vez que lo necesites Amy, es un pequeño obsequio por ser una gran amiga – No sabía que hacer, aquel sueño extraño que tuve, fue real, mi cuarto, mis padres, aquel chico extraño, todo fue real, admire el cascabel por un momento, le di las gracias y el… me abrazo, fue un abrazo cálido y muy tierno, por inercia lo abrase igualmente, de nuevo estaba feliz, ignoraba las mirada ajenas y el lugar donde estábamos ahora hasta que el autobús se detuvo, ya habíamos llegado a la escuela y comenzamos a bajar todos.

Sonic bajo antes que yo para ayudarme a bajar el ultimo escalón, tomo mi mano y entramos a la escuela, entramos a mi aula y me dijo que volvería por mí para ir a almorzar juntos después de un examen que nos harían esas primeras horas de clase, y hace lo hizo, en cuanto Salí del aula el ya estaba parado frente a mi con su desayuno en la mano, me ofreció el brazo como el día anterior y yo lo acepte y caminamos hacia el comedor. Por fin, una mesa vacía, nos dirigimos hacia ella y me invito a sentarme para luego el sentarse frente a mi y poner su desayuno en la mesa e invitarme a comer lo que el preparo.

-Oye…

-Hm… dime, ¿que ocurre? – Me miro sorprendido y con un aire de preocupación.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mi? ¿Quién eres tú en realidad? – Le pregunte, su expresión cambio a una sonrisa muy simpática para luego levantarse y sentarse ahora junto a mí y abrazarme con su brazo derecho.

-Un amigo es aquel que está contigo siempre que lo necesites, un amigo es aquel que se preocupa por ti, un amigo es aquel que te protege hasta el final… eso es lo que soy, un amigo, nada más, pero no soy amigo de nadie más que tu, Amy, yo solo me dedico a ti.

-Pero, ¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay nada más que me quieras decir? como ¿Dónde vives? ¿O algo? – Volví a cuestionarlo

-Lo descubrirás por ti misma Amy – Fue lo único que me respondió cuando sonó la campana, recogió el recipiente de la comida y me acompaño de regreso a mi aula y me dijo lo mismo, me vendría a recoger para llevarme a casa. Entre al aula y me senté en mi respectivo lugar a esperar a que el profesor terminara de revisar los exámenes.

El profesor se levanto con todos los exámenes en mano ya calificados y paso a cada lugar para devolver los exámenes, sabía que iba a reprobar, no soy muy inteligente, siempre repruebo sus exámenes o apruebo pero con un 7 de calificación, pero, cuando me dio mi examen me dio unas palmadas en el hombre y me dijo "Felicidades" para luego seguir entregando los exámenes faltantes, observe mi calificación, ¡un 10 definitivo! jamás había aprobado un examen así y menos con un 10, era algo muy raro, todo empezaba… a mejorar…

Mi clase salió 30 minutos antes, no se la razón, y por ende él no estaba afuera del aula, me dijo que en la salida, así que mejor decidí esperarlo yo pero el profesor me ordeno irme a casa sin esperar en los pasillos, estaba prohibido tener alumnos en los pasillos en horas de clase, así que tuve que salir de la escuela, decidí mejor irme directo a casa, al final, el sabría donde encontrarme.

Me quede parada en la banqueta esperando a que un tráiler pasara para no ser atropellada, pero, cuando el tráiler se acercaba, moví un poco mi pie y resbale directo hacia la carretera, vi como el tráiler se acercaba a mí, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, mi muerte por fin llegaba cuando no quería morir y escuche el sonido de mi cascabel cuando…

-¡AMY! – Sentí como alguien tomaba mi muñeca y me regresaba a la banqueta justo antes de que aquel tráiler me arrollara, sentí como me abrazaba alguien con fuerza y en él se sentí algo de miedo, lo mire, era Sonic quien me rescato.

-Amy, ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto muy preocupado separándose de mí, no pude evitar comenzar a llorar, sentí mucho miedo cuando creí que mi muerte había llegado por fin cuando al fin disfrutaba un día maravilloso, volvió a abrazarme y yo hice lo mismo con más fuerza, me sentía protegida por primera vez.

Cuando me tranquilice se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme, tomo mi mano y me acompaño a casa.

-Que susto me diste Amy, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Comenzó a hablarme

-Un mal paso… - Me limite a contestar

-Puf, Amy, que bueno que no te paso nada malo y que estas muy bien – Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, llegamos a casa, y me dijo que entrara que en un momento el entraría y le obedecí, entre y cerré la puerta.

-¿Amy? ¿Ya llegaste? – Escuche una voz muy tranquila… demasiado, me dirigí a la sala donde había escuchado la voz y mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá muy tranquilamente.

-¿Podrías venir un momento por favor? – Pregunto mi padre a lo que asentí levemente, coloque mi mochila junto a otro de los sillones y me acerque a ellos quienes me hicieron un espacio entre ellos.

-Amy, tu madre y yo hemos hablado y… queremos… queremos que nos disculpes – ¿Bipolaridad? a caso… ¿Es una broma?, ellos no son así de tranquilos.

-Yo se que eh sido un mal padre y un mal esposo…

-Al igual que yo una mala madre y una mala esposa…

-Así que, decidimos dejar nuestras adicciones y comenzar nuestras vidas de nuevo, juntos, como una familia, con nuestra hermosa hija junto a nosotros… Amy, no merezco tu perdón…

-Ni yo… pero…

-Lo siento mucho, tu madre también lo siente, te hemos hecho la vida imposible, cuando tu eres lo más importante para nosotros, Amy, te quiero mucho, nunca olvides eso…

-Nosotros te querremos a como dé lugar, somos tus padres, te amamos sin importar los problemas que tengamos entre nosotros – No me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar… en verdad…tuve varios sueños parecidos a esto, ¿No era un sueño?

Ambos me abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar al igual que yo, en su abrazo se notaba su cariño y su afecto hacia mí, nunca me habían demostrado tanto sentimiento de amor como este, mi madre se levanto y nos dijo que era la hora de comer, así que los tres nos dirigimos hacia el comedor para comer tranquilamente.

Después de la comida vimos una película en la sala, al terminar la película jugamos un rato los tres juntos y ya cuando era de noche nos fuimos a dormir, me dirigí a mi cuarto después de que mis padres me dieran las buenas noches y yo a ellos.

Entre a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me dirigí a la cama la cual ya estaba tendida y acomodada, me cambie el uniforme de la escuela y me puse mi pijama para apagar la luz, des tender la cama, acostarme, taparme y poner mi despertador para ir mañana a la escuela.

-Después de todo no regreso, pero, lo veré mañana en la escuela – Pensé para luego quedarme profundamente dormida.

End of Amy POV

Amy dormía profundamente cuando una figura rodeada por una luz algo intensa se acercaba a ella admirando su profundo sueño y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Entenderás esto… Amy… -Pronuncio aquella figura espectral mientras dejaba una carta la cual estaba enrollada y sujetada con un listón dorado sobre la mesa de noche a su lado.

Acaricio la frente de Amy para luego dirigirse hacia la ventana de su habitación la cual se abrió sola sin hacer mucho ruido, aquella figura extraña rodeada por una luz dorada comenzó a hacer presente un par de alas dorada para luego salir por la ventana e irse, pero cuando se fue una de sus plumas voló y cayó en el suelo al lado de la cama de Amy.

Amy POV

Cuando desperté me sentía muy mal, llame a mis padres quienes llegaron a mi habitación preguntándome que era lo que me sucedía, me tomaron la temperatura y definitivamente, estaba enferma, así que me sugirieron no ir a la escuela a lo cual no tuve de otra que aceptar y me dijeron que tenían que ir a trabajar, que me dejaron el desayuno y medicina en la cocina para que me sintiera mejor, yo asentí y les dije que estaría bien.

Cuando se fueron me acomode en mi cama para dormir otro poco pero un luz muy intensa apareció a mi lado para luego desvanecerse, cuando pude ver era una carta con un listón dorado sujetándolo, tome la carta, le quite el listón y comencé a leer, decía:

Amy:

Espero que con esta carta sepas quien soy en realidad. Yo hice que te enfermaras para que no asistieras a la escuela, después entenderás el porqué, pero, cuando te enteres, no quiero que pienses que fue mi culpa, yo no provoque nada, solo supe que iba a pasar, y decidí protegerte.

Ahora.

Él quien soy.

Soy aquella persona que te protege a cada segundo.

Soy aquel que cuida tus sueños.

Soy aquel que siempre te vigila y te protege.

Pues yo soy tu ángel guardián.

El que te protegerá siempre.

El que vendrá en tu ayuda cada vez que el cascabel que llevas en el cuello suene.

Aquel cascabel que sonara cada vez que estés en peligro.

Aquel cascabel que escuchare para ir a ayudarte.

Amy.

Yo siempre estoy contigo...

Solo sonríe...

Solo disfruta...

Solo sígueme...

Yo te salvare... de lo que sea…

Sonic

Tu único ángel…

No pude evitar soltar una lágrima, ¿El era mi ángel guardián? ¿Un ángel? no podía creerlo, me levante aun sorprendida dejando aquella carta sobre mi mesa y vi una pluma en el suelo, la levante, era blanca y muy hermosa, entonces, me di cuenta de que el si era mi ángel, todas las pistas que me daba, concuerdan con la nota, el es mi ángel…

EXTRA: 2 días mas tarde, Amy se entero de que en su escuela una de las clases de química había salido mal y un gas toxico se expandió por todas las instalaciones el mismo día que falto. Nadie sobrevivió en la escuela. Amy y su familia se mudaron a otra ciudad para rehacer sus vidas y para reinscribirla en una nueva institución. Hoy en día Amy es la mejor estudiante de la ciudad, ahora es muy alegre y tiene muchos amigos, y cada noche siente como alguien la abraza mientras duerme, una presencia muy cálida… su único ángel…

**FIN**


End file.
